


Золотой телец

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Earth-1610 - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Language, M/M, ooc probably, sorry i love him
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так случилось, что Тони Старку не повезло с рождения обзавестись конкурентом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434)
> 
> Всем заебавшимся фанатам Грегори, РЕБЯТА, Я С ВАМИ.

В коридоре раздался громкий и отчаянный вопль. Это был Тони, и острее всего отреагировал Брюс, поднявшись со стула и намереваясь найти друга. Но бегущий навстречу Старк почти сшиб его с ног, смотря такими глазами, будто увидел привидение.

— Брюс, я сматываюсь отсюда, дай координаты острова на Фиджи!  
— Чего?!  
— _Грег_ , — произнес Старк с ужасающей брезгливостью.  
— Кто?   
— Мой брат. Я не знаю, что ему нужно. Боже.  
— У тебя есть брат? Я не знал, — вернувшись к хлопьям, улыбнулся Клинт.  
— К сожалению. Сукин сын, да кто звонит за десять минут до прихода?!  
— Нам уйти? — предложила Наташа.  
— Нет, не оставляйте меня с ним наедине, умоляю.  
— Ты уверен, что не преувеличиваешь? — поинтересовался Брюс.  
— Нет. Он с детства был говнюком. Он забирал мои игрушки. И бил меня. И как-то убил котенка, бросив на его голову камень.

Присутствующие переглянулись с некоторым недоумением, а Тор, доедающий тройную порцию глазуньи, был особенно поражен. Брюс обнял побледневшего Тони и кивнул Наташе сделать ему кофе.

Через некоторое время на кухне появился Грегори. Мстители поняли это сразу, как только тот вошел, потому что оказалось, что он не просто брат, а брат-близнец. Старки различались лишь цветом волос и стрижкой. Костюм Грегори был абсолютно белый, и еще из-за светлых волос казалось, что он блестит, можно было сощуриться.

— Вижу, я застал вас за трапезой. Энтони, почему ты выглядишь как бомж?

Домашняя одежда и правда была не самая лучшая, он не спал ночь и только что вылетел из мастерской после звонка. Тони набычился.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Где припарковал свой самолет?   
— Я приехал на машине, потому что кое-кто изуродовал башню и убрал вертолетную площадку.  
— Моя башня, что хочу, то и делаю, — ядовито высказался Тони.  
— Надо поговорить.  
— У нас завтрак.  
— Тогда я подожду.

Пройдясь к столу ровной походкой, Грегори пододвинул стул Брюса и сел во главе стола. И, так как Беннер остался стоять, решился предложить чаю.

— Я уж думал никто из вас не додумается, — отозвался Грегори.  
— Тони никогда не говорил, что у него есть брат-близнец, — попыталась Наташа дружелюбно.  
— Этот факт не удивителен, — даже не посмотрев на неё, лениво ответил Грег, но заметил на себе презрительный взгляд Тора. — Чего ты уставился, мечта рекламщиков L'Oréal Paris?  
— Тебе здесь не рады, — нахмурился асгардец.  
— Да что ты, — фыркнул Грег.  
— Друг Тони поведал нам о невинном котенке, душегуб.  
— Что? Хм, — Брюс поставил горячую чашку перед ним. Отпив, Грегори поморщился и поставил подальше. — Того невинного котенка сбила машина. И не просто сбила, а раздавила. Я лишь избавил его от мучений. И если бы Энтони не устроил истерику и дал его кастрировать, он бы не побежал через дорогу к соседской кошке. Подозреваю, что он еще наболтал о том, что я отбирал у него игрушки или типа того.  
— Да так и было! — воскликнул Тони, сидящий рядом с Тором за другим концом стола.  
— Ты разбирал их на кусочки. Конечно, я тебе их не давал, ты ломал их.  
— Тони еще упомянул о драках, — вставил Клинт, ухмыльнувшись.  
— У тебя вообще есть брат? — с аристократичной усталостью ответил Грегори. Сидящие невольно покосились на Тора, и тот сконфузился. — К тому же, я не виноват, что он всегда был маленькой плаксивой сучкой.  
— Пошёл в жопу, Грег! — воскликнул Тони с остервенением.

Грегори закатил глаза и вдруг увидел Вижена, пришедшего из библиотеки.

— Черт, а это что еще за уродец? Твой клоун, Энтони?  
— Вижн, убей его, я тебе заплачу.  
— Я вижу некоторое сходство, смею предположить, что вы близкий родственник мистера Старка? — будучи существом развитым, Вижн пропустил несуразицу мимо ушей.  
— Гениально, Холмс, — выплюнул Грегори. — Этот голос кажется мне знакомым, или я ошибаюсь? Ты что, угробил Джарвиса, Энтони? Твою же мать!  
— У нас одна мать.  
— _Что ты такое?_ — облокотившись на стол, спросил Грегори.  
— Моё имя Вижн. Я человек.  
— Серьезно? А мама с папой кто? Сири и задница гамадрила?   
— Ну, мою маму зовут Хелен Чо, а также к моему сотворению приложили руку доктор Беннер, мистер Старк и мистер Одинсон, чтобы я помог победить Альтрона.  
— Deus ex machina. Мило, — закатил глаза он.  
— А кто из вас старший? — спросил Тор у Тони негромко. Ну, он так думал.  
— Это не имеет значения... — раздраженно начал Тони.  
— Я, — перебил Грег. — На двадцать минут.  
— Я ближе к сердцу был.  
— Нет, просто ты с рождения тормоз. Не можешь съесть чертов тост уже полчаса. Где, кстати, твой обожаемый Капитан Роджерс?  
— Обожаемый? — весело хмыкнул Клинт.  
— У него была коллекция фигурок и здоровенный такой плакат на стене. Прямо над кроватью. Не сомневаюсь, что по ночам он частенько...  
— Ладно, пошли, поговорим, — подскочив к нему, Тони успел закрыть его рот ладонью. — Пока.

С пробежки как раз вернулся Кэп, застав их, когда Тони толкал брата по коридору. На секунду Стив подумал, что у него просто в глазах двоится. Блондин-Тони подмигнул ему, а потом они вдвоем упёрли в лифт.

***

— Ну и фрики. Под стать себе друзей выбирал? — спросил Грег, когда они оказались в кабинете.  
— Какого хрена ты здесь забыл? — прорычал Тони, отойдя на расстояние от него.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты включил меня в совет директоров компании, которую украл у меня.  
— Эм, пошел в жопу, Грег, как обычно? И я её не крал, папа вписал в завещание меня. К тому же компанией руководит Пеппер.  
— А как она относится к _Старк_ Индастриз? Ты гробишь себя и компанию, Энтони. Скажи мне, о чем ты думал своими куриными мозгами, когда сделал Железного человека завлекалкой для инвесторов? Акции стали зависеть от Железного человека, и они упали вместе с твоей репутацией, мистер единоличник. Если ты сдохнешь, что, Пеппер вытянет, думаешь?

Сжав кулаки, Тони быстро подошёл к нему и злобно заговорил перед лицом.

— Можешь быть уверен, Грег, я сделал всё, чтобы ты даже за километр не смел находиться рядом с директорским креслом.  
— Тогда выкупишь мои акции, и больше мы никогда в жизни не увидимся. Я больше не намерен рисковать, — смотря ему в глаза, бесстрашно ответил Грегори.  
— Тебе что, не хватает самолетов? Заводов? Ты вообще представляешь, как добываются деньги? Вот этими вот руками. Как у тебя поворачивается язык вымогать их у меня?  
— Ничего личного, просто бизнес.

Снова отойдя подальше, Тони достал скотч и молча налил.

— Убери это нахрен, — вздохнул Грегори, полностью развалившись на диване. — У нас гены не самые лучшие, забыл?  
— Это ты виноват.  
— Я? _Я_ достал и налил тебе?  
— Это ты мне кровь портишь.  
— Какая прелестная гадость, — фыркнул Грег. — Так что?

Выпив шот, Тони достал телефон, набрал Пеппер и передал телефон ему. Протерев его о кресло, Грегори дождался, когда кончатся гудки и заходил по комнате. Через пару минут вернул мобильник.

— Тони? — позвала Пеппер. — Что. За. Херня. Он говорит, что ты согласился выкупить акции втридорога.   
— Не увидеть его больше никогда в жизни звучало заманчиво, — рассматривая скотч в бокале, тяжко вздохнул Тони.  
— Черт возьми Старков. Я тебя придушу когда-нибудь, честное слово.  
— Ты это устроишь?  
— Завтра.  
— Нет! Мне нужно сейчас! — зашептал в панике Тони.  
— У меня и так дел полно. Завтра рано утром. Пока.

Тони отключил звонок и медленно положил телефон на стол.

— Едем в офис? — спросил Грегори за спиной.  
— Утром. Рано-рано утром.  
— Придется задержаться...  
— Может свалишь в гостиницу?  
— А может я соскучился по братику.   
— Ты не беспокоился обо мне, даже когда я был в Афганистане!  
— Неправда, я звонил!  
— Чтобы удостовериться, что я _сдох._

Помолчав, Грегори схватил шот вместе с бутылкой и выкинул в окно. Потом сел, будто ничего не бывало, обратно на диван. Тони и вовсе не шевельнулся.

— Ну, расскажи, как дела, болтун, — тупое молчание вдруг прервал Грег.  
— Я болтун? Я?! Это я как-то наврал, что Джарвис меня домогался? Насыпал отцу в виски ЛСД? Обвинил уборщицу в том, что это она таскала деньги, которые брал ты?  
— Нашёл о чём вспомнить. Пока не забыл, а тот красавчик, который был по дороге — Кэп?  
— Не смей тянуть свои грязные ручонки к нему, выблядок, — в мгновение напрягшись, тихо и злобно выдал Тони.  
— Во-первых, если ты еще раз меня так назовешь, я тебе все зубы повыбиваю, ничтожество, — спокойно ответил Грегори, а потом улыбнулся. — А во-вторых, ты что, не хочешь даже поделиться, как в старые добрые?  
— Нет.  
— Ну, у тебя всегда была слабость к блондинам, — хмыкнул Грегори.  
— Заткнись.

***

— Здесь всё, — передавая папку, рыкнул Тони. — Теперь убирайся.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулся Грегори.

Тони в жизни не хотелось заставить кого-то мучатся, как собственного брата. 

— Кстати, он выкрикнул твоё имя, — обернулся напоследок Грег, садясь в лимузин. — Неловко вышло.


	2. Chapter 2

После семейных встреч пролежать под одеялом несколько часов в полной темноте — самое оно. Тони шёл по коридору к лестнице, но из кухни вдруг вышел Кэп, и он тут же развернулся в другую сторону. Внутри всё трепетало от злости.

— Хэй! Тони, подожди! — окликнул его Стив.  
— Чего тебе? — бросил Тони за спину.  
— Что-то случилось? — догнав его, Роджерс положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Ты что, блять, серьезно?   
— Я не понял...  
— Чего ты не понимаешь?  
— Эм, ничего?  
— Как ты мог, Стив? — воскликнул Тони, тщетно пытаясь держать себя в руках. — Я просто не могу поверить в это! Грег превращает мою жизнь в ад с самого детства. Он манипулятор и моральный урод! Он знал, что ты мне нравишься, и всё равно... А ты повелся! И меня еще зачем-то впутал в это дерьмо!  
— О чём ты говоришь?! — Стив тоже поднял голос.  
— Ты трахнул моего брата, вот о чём! — выбросил Тони яростно.  
— Кто тебе это сказал?  
— Он!  
— Тони, я могу поклясться на чём угодно, я не спал с ним! Правда. Проверь на детекторе лжи или не знаю... — всплеснул руками Кэп. — Слушай, он... мы разговаривали. Я чувствовал намеки, но я сразу сказал, что не заинтересован в развлечении на одну ночь. К тому же, это бы тебя расстроило. Наверное, он сделал это, чтобы тебя позлить или...

Кэп замолк, вздохнув и снисходительно посмотрев на Тони, а тот тихо промямлил:  
— Грег, сука...

Несколько мгновений Тони просто смотрел в пустоту, чувствуя, как ураган в нем утихает.

— Так, эм... я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Что? — вздрогнул Старк. — О, черт. Прости, это не...  
— Но...  
— Я не знаю, не бери в голову, Кэп, правда.  
— Ты тоже мне нравишься.

Сказав это, Стив сжал губы, опустив на секунду голову, а потом посмотрел своими чистыми голубыми глазами, и черт, это было правдоподобно.

— Не смешно, — с обидой и стыдом в голосе ответил Старк.  
— Тони, серьезно, собери детектор лжи, всем станет легче.

Это не было остроумно, но Тони засмеялся, а потом и Стив тоже.

— И что будем теперь делать?  
— Без понятия, — усмехнулся Кэп, пожав плечами. — Но я свободен сегодня вечером.  
— Хорошо.

Это было глупо и не по-взрослому, но Тони было начхать, потому что Кэп был таким же теплым, как он думал, и пах старомодным лосьоном после бритья. А его руки обнимали в ответ крепко и нежно одновременно.

— А у тебя правда был плакат в спальне?

Ничего не ответив, Тони лишь стыдливо поморщил нос, прижимаясь к его шее.


End file.
